That Halloween
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: What if James and Lily lived on that fateful Halloween night. Maybe it would've turned out like this. Read to find out what possibly could have been had Harry grown up with his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**That Halloween**

**A/N: Kinda an alternate way that Harry would have still had parents but still be the chosen one.**

'James it's almost 11 'o' clock! It's time for Harry to go to bed'

'Okay Lils, I'm coming up in a second.' He gave Harry to Lily and sat back down on the sofa. It had been another long day. The Potters had been stuck in their house for a year because Voldemort was hunting their baby boy. Just as James was thinking of what kind of evil twisted thing would hunt down an innocent child because of some stupid prophecy, their front door was blown apart. James grabbed his wand of the sofa and pulled his two-way mirror out of his pocket. 'Padfoot, he's here. He's in my house.' James said into the mirror. The face of Sirius Black looked up at him with horror written all over it. James didn't give him time to reply he ran out to the landing and yelled to Lily, 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' He saw Lily run up the stairs and he heard the door to Harry's nursery shut. The only thought that was going through his head was that Lily and Harry could not die. He heard a _whoosh _and he knew Sirius had come. He and Sirius turned to face Voldemort with their wands drawn. Voldemort let out a high cruel laugh. As if they could beat him! James and Sirius sent stunning spells at him and then James saw the jet of green light coming his way; he felt it hit his chest. He thought he was dead; but he knew he was breathing he could feel his heart breathing and here the battle between Sirius and Voldemort raging. There was a pain where he had been hit but he got back up and sent his first unforgivable curse at Voldemort it hit him in the chest and he doubled over in pain but he got back up and headed up the stairs. Sirius and James followed him, both shooting killing curses at him and thinking that he couldn't get Lily or Harry. They heard the door to the nursery being blasted open and heard Lily screaming: 'Not Harry, Please not Harry.' He heard Voldemort laugh mirthlessly and scream 'AVADA KADAVRA' and saw Lily hit the ground he looked down at Lily and saw her chest rise and fall and knew she was alive. Voldemort thought she was dead. He stepped over her body and aimed his wand at Harry. Once again James heard him say 'AVADA KEDAVRA' there was a blinding flash of green light and he thought for sure that his baby boy was dead. When the light cleared, James and Sirius hesitantly looked over to Harry's cot and were surprised to see Harry still sitting there, alive, almost exactly the same except for the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. They looked down and saw Voldemort's body on the floor. Lily got up and ran to James while Sirius went over to his godson and picked him up out of his cot. As soon as he got close to them, James and Lily pulled him into a hug. Dumbledore came later that night to tell them that their one year old son had defeated the most powerful evil wizard of all time and given peace to the wizarding world.

'James?' Lily asked later that night, 'how did you survive? I Heard him cast Avada Kedavra.' At this Sirius sat forward in his seat and looked intently at James.

'I survived because I died for love,' James said, then, seeing the confused look on their faces, he laughed, 'When he was attacking all I could think of was that I couldn't let you or Harry die. So when I was hit with the curse I didn't die because I had sacrificed myself for love. That's also the reason you didn't die, Lily, you died to save Harry and I had died to save you. As for Harry, we both sacrificed our lives to save him so he had our protection, he couldn't die.'

'Well I'm glad we'll get to see Harry grow up.'

**A/N2: First, in this I'm gonna say that Voldemort DID NOT have horcruxses so Harry didn't have to suffer as much. Second, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's 2nd Birthday

**Harry's 2****nd**** Birthday**

**A/N: I know I said it was completed but I got some reviews asking if I was going to continue it and figured I should. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do it last chapter. If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be half as good and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

It was the 31st July 1982. Harry Potter's 2nd birthday. Harry woke up extra early that day, and it was his cute baby voice that made the first sounds of the morning.

'Mama, Dada' said Harry loudly. He was trying to be heard in his parents' room down the hall from his. He heard footsteps coming towards his room and his mother and father appeared in the doorway.

'That's right little man today's your birthday!' Said Lily picking up her little two year old son.

'Yep and your Uncle Padfoot should be getting here in about a minute,' said James stepping closer to his wife and lifting his son out of her arms and lifting him into the air. Harry giggled and clapped.

'Unckle Pafoot,' he said at the same time they heard a pop from downstairs signaling that Sirius was there.

They heard Sirius run up the stairs at top speed and seconds later he was bursting into Harry's room. He plucked Harry from James's arms and spun him around. Then as he set Harry down onto the floor he said 'Moony should be getting here in a couple minutes, he owled me saying he had to pick up his present for Harry-'

'Unckle Mooy,' said Harry effectively drowning out the rest of Sirius's sentence. Again right as Harry said it they heard a pop from downstairs Remus's slightly slower footsteps on the stairs and approaching the room. Seconds later Remus was in the room. He picked Harry up off of the floor and swung him round like Sirius had. 'Molly said they should be able to come today, and Albus says that he wouldn't miss it for the world. Hagrid says he is definitely coming and Minerva says she'll be here. Mad-Eye agreed to come as did Alice and Frank. Molly and Arthur are bringing their kids and Alice and Frank are bringing Neville.' Harry had been looking at Remus as he said that and he concentrated for a second before saying 'Won? Neviwle? Gin? Fwed? Geoge?' They all stared at Harry as he listed his friends' names. There was complete silence for a minute.

'Yeah Harry they're all coming,' said James.

'Ya!' said Harry clapping his hands.

James looked at Sirius and Remus for a second and they had a silent exchange.

'We'll leave you alone for a couple minutes and go set up,' Sirius said. He and Remus walked out of the room taking Harry with them.

Once he knew they were downstairs, James turned to Lily with a huge smile on his face. 'We made it, Lils. We're alive. Voldemort's gone and we're still here.'

'I know, James. But if we don't get down there soon who knows what Sirius and Remus will do with Harry!'

They went downstairs and saw that their house had been completely transformed. It was a quidditch themed party of course and there were enchanted snitch balloons flying around everywhere. There were quaffle balloons and broomstick balloons, there was also a couple of beaters bats balloons and bludger balloons (these were not animated of course.) The table had been set with the stuff they had got just for the party, a Qudditch match table cloth with the players zooming around, quaffle dinner plates, and snitch desert plates, beaters bats cups and broomstick straws. The cake was a giant Gryffindor emblem, the only thing that wasn't completely quidditch related but James said Harry had to be in Gryffindor as did the other Marauders.

A couple of hours later the party was almost over. 'Alright, it's time for cake,' said Lily. Unsurprisingly the first people over were James, Harry, Sirius, and Remus. After they sang happy birthday Harry reached for the cake. He grabbed a handful and tried to eat it. He was unsuccessful; it was smeared all over his face. Soon after that everyone minus Sirius and Remus left.

'Pwesents?' asked Harry as soon as the last person left. They laughed and then sat down in the sitting room to open his presents. He got another toy broom from Sirius because he had crashed his previous one and it had broken. Remus had given him Gryffindor quidditch robes and a Gryffindor scarf. James and Lily had given him a Gryffindor blanket and James had bought him a toy snitch to chase around on his toy broom. He got a lot of other presents which included a magical mobile from the Weasels, Harry already had a quidditch mobile but they could mix them together, this one had Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express a Platform 9 ¾ sign, an shaggy black dog, a stag, a doe, a big grey wolf, a wand, a caldron and some other thing. He also got a magic photo album from Hagrid and a toy wand from McGonagall. It was the best they could have asked for and they were glad they were alive to see it.

**A/N2: I'm gonna continue it. Might update tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

**Christmas…Need I Say More?**

**A/N: So I have pretty much nothing to say about this chapter except that it's pretty hectic. Here it is. Enjoy!**

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET AWAY FROM THAT! COME BACK HERE!' Lily Potter screamed at her two year old son. It was Christmas time and there were ornaments and presents and wrapping paper everywhere. Logically this meant that little baby Harry was getting tangled up in things and trying to grab at ornaments- a lot of the time this resulted in the ornament falling to the ground and shattering. Of course anything that got ripped or broken could easily be mended with a flick of her wand, but that wasn't why Lily was screaming at her son. The little mischief maker was doing his job well- he was making as much mischief as he could- he proved time after time that he really was a mini-Marauder. He was making it especially hard for her to wrap the presents or put anything away. She had tried to calm him down by putting his favourite toys in front of him. She had tried putting him to sleep for a while, she had even tried to put him on his broom and let him play a mini game of quidditch. None of it was working. Lily loved her son, she really did, but sometimes she needed a break. Lily put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wand. She put it to her neck and, thinking hard about the message she wanted to send, produced a patronus.

In a little shop across town James Potter was Christmas shopping. He was deciding what to buy for one of his best mates. He'd already got a present for Sirius, now he was looking for a present for Remus. It hadn't taken him long to find a joke present for Remus – the Marauders always bought fake presents for each other that would be some kind of joke – but now he had to buy a real present for Moony. As James was thinking about it he got a patronus. He recognized it immediately as his wife's patronus and he knew that she had sent him a message.

'James come home NOW! Harry is making a mess and I need your help. Bring Sirius along if he can. I need all the help I can get.' The patronus spoke to him in his wife's voice and he chuckled to himself before heading to the checkout he told the cashier that he was in a hurry and the cashier got him checked-out as quickly as possible. As soon as James got out of the store he apparated to Sirius's house. 'Padfoot, you gotta come help me calm my son down!' James yelled in the direction of the kitchen – it was Sirius's favourite place in the house.

'Yeah, sure thing, Prongs let me just get a snack,' came Sirius's reply.

'No need! Lily couldn't do anything in the sitting room so she decided to cook dinner!' James called back.

'Ok! That's great! I love Lily's cooking!' Sirius called

'I know!' said James laughing, 'Now come on or Lily'll have both our heads!'

About a minute later James and Sirius appeared right in front of the Potter residence and ran straight into Remus.

'Hey, Moony, what're you doin' 'ere?' called Sirius.

'I just thought I would come over and see Prongs! I didn't know you were gonna be here, Padfoot.' Remus called back.

'I wasn't going to be here, but Lils had a little problem with Harry! Apparently he started marauding early!' called Sirius in reply.

'Alright you don't need to yell I'm right in front of you.'

The three Marauders walked inside the house together and James was immediately met by Harry. Harry ran straight into his legs screaming 'DADAAAAAA! YOU HOME!' then Harry noticed Sirius and Remus and he looked up at them. 'Unckle Pafoot! Unckle Mooy!' James picked Harry up just as they heard footsteps in the hall. Lily came into view just seconds later.

'Thank Godric you're here!' exclaimed Lily 'you can watch him for the rest of the night while I wrap up presents.'

'Ah yes, speaking of presents, could you two watch Harry for a minute while I go to Diagon Alley?' James asked Sirius and Remus.

'Yeah, mate sure thing. But aren't you leaving it a little late to get presents? I mean it's Christmas eve,' said Sirius.

'No, I ordered it ages ago, but they only just got it today.'

'Ok, Prongs go. We'll watch Harry,' said Remus.

James apparated to Diagon Alley, right in front of Florish and Blotts. He looked into the window and saw the 1st edition copy of _Hogwarts: a History _that Remus had been looking at. He walked inside the store and told the wizard he wanted the book.

'Are you sure you want to buy the book?' asked the wizard 'it is a very expensive book.'

'Yes I am completely sure. I have money just tell me the price.' James replied

'Alright it's 300 galleons,' the sales-wizard told him. James pulled out his money bag and handed over the gold. Saying thank you James left the shop. He walked down the street to Gringotts. As he walked into Gringotts the goblins bowed to him. He walked past all of them and to the goblin he always dealed with: Griphook. 'I wish to enter my vault,' James said.

'Certainly Mr. Potter, follow me.' James followed the goblin into the cart and after the usual thrilling cart ride they arrived at vault 687. James quickly stepped in and opened a box in the far corner. Inside was a jewelry box which he opened. Inside he saw that the set that was in there was still perfect. It was a gold ring, necklace, bracelet and earrings. It had emeralds inlaid and around the emeralds there were little rubies. It was the perfect gift for Lily. When James got home a couple of minutes later he saw Remus and Sirius playing with Harry. He smiled at the site before walking into the dining room where Lily was wrapping presents. He grabbed some wrapping paper and wrapped Remus's present. 'Hey Lils, I was wondering if you could heat up some food for me please?' He asked.

'Sure, James. Where've you been?'

'I had to go pick up Moony's present.'

'Oh, Okay I'll be back in a second.' Lily walked out of the room and James quickly wrapped her present and took both of the wrapped presents to the sitting room and tucked them under the tree. A couple of minutes later Lily walked into the sitting room holding two plates of food. James looked at her curiously at the site of two plates. 'I haven't eaten, I was waiting for you,' Lily said in response to his unspoken question. They sat in the sitting room and ate while playing with Harry. Sirius and Remus were staying the night like they often did and they all headed up to bed around eleven o clock.

The next morning was Christmas and of course that meant that Sirius was up extra early and bounded into Remus's room. He tried to wake Remus up by calling his name and when that didn't work he transformed and jumped on him. It got Remus up and they walked into Harry's room and Remus picked him up out of his cot. The three of them walked in James and Lily's room and Remus placed Harry onto the bed. He crawled up between his parents and then he said. 'WAKE UP, IS CHRISTMAS!' as loudly as he could. They woke up and sat up in bed just as Sirius bounded up onto the bed. He padded over to James and licked him. 'Alright, Padfoot, I'm up get off,' Sirius got off and leaped off of the bed transforming back in midair. Once Lily and James got out of bed the five of them walked downstairs. Under the Christmas tree there was a huge pile of presents. Seeing this, Harry ran straight into the pile and scattered presents everywhere. The adults laughed before joining Harry by the tree. Lily extracted a present from the mess, read the tag and handed it to Sirius. 'Here you go Sirius,' she said with a smile. Sirius unwrapped the present to find a large box of dog biscuits.

'Nice one Prongs! Now where's the real gift?' Sirius asked upon seeing the joke present.

'Try that one over there,' said James pointing to a long thin package that obviously contained a broom. Sirius looked over at the package and could tell there was a broom inside it. He grabbed the package and unwrapped it. A brand new Nimbus 1000 rolled out.

'Prongs, mate, this must've cost a fortune! Thanks mate! Thanks Lils.'

'You're welcome Sirius. Mind you make sure you fly it outside and don't fly it behind your place we've got the perfect grounds for it out back,' Lily said.

'Yeah, and don't play without us,' James said gesturing to Remus and himself.

'No problem mate,' said Sirius grinning. Lily pulled out another present and handed it to Remus. Remus took the wrapping paper off of it. He unearthed a box of flee guard.

'Thanks mate. Real nice of you. What'd you really get me?'Remus said laughing. James handed over the book he'd wrapped last night.

'Happy Christmas mate,' James said as Remus opened his present. Remus's jaw dropped as he saw the book.

'Mate, this really must have cost a fortune. More than 100 galleons definitely,' Remus said shocked.

'You deserve it mate honestly. Enjoy it,' James said with a smile on his face at the look on Remus's face. Remus got up and hugged him and Lily. The next gift Lily pulled out had her own name on it. She opened it and found the jewelry box she opened the box and gasped.

'James this probably cost way too much,' Lily said.

'It didn't cost me anything. It was my mothers. She told me that when I met my someone special I should give it to them. It's been in my family for a long time,' James said with a slight smile on his face. Lily was completely speechless. Instead of saying anymore she hugged James and then pulled another present out of the mess. This one was for Harry; she handed it to her son and watched him tear the paper off of it. Inside was a huge black dog teddy bear. This one was obviously from Sirius.

'Pafoot,' Harry said, ' 'Ank oo Unckle Pafoot.' Sirius smiled at the cuteness of Harry's statement. Lily pulled out another present and she had a glint in her eyes.

'This one is for all three of you,' she said pointing between the Marauders 'Mind don't mess around too much.' Together the Marauders ripped the paper off and upon seeing what was inside they all turned to Lily, their eyes shining.

'Wow, Lily Thanks,' they said simultaneously.

'Don't break too much stuff in the back yard and I'll let you guys play often,' Lily said grinning.

They each got a few more presents including three more toys for Harry that accompanied the one Sirius had given him; a stag, a doe, and a large grey wolf. Harry also got a large box of Honeydukes chocolate which Lily knew was from Sirius. Lily got a charm bracelet from Sirius that had a stag, a broomstick, and a witch's hat charm. Remus gave her a doe and baby deer charm, a bog charm, and a wolf charm. James got a box of nappies from Remus and Sirius (it was a joke of course) ad they also gave him a broom. It turned out to be the same broom Sirius had received. It had been the best Christmas they had had so far.

**A/N2: So there you go. It's longer than the others but I couldn't stop writing. Coming up next is… Harry's 3****rd**** birthday…at least I'm pretty sure that's what it'll be not 100% sure yet. But until I update again I hope this satisfies you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's 3rd Birthday

**Harry's 3****rd**** Birthday**

**A/N: So I know it's taken longer than usual to update but I have been a little busy and maybe a little stuck for ideas. Next time I promise it will take less time. **

It was Harry's third birthday, and surprisingly all was quite in the house. Harry was still asleep and it was 10 a.m. It was extremely strange. Usually Harry got up extremely early on his birthday and woke his parents up, but today he was fast asleep. At quarter past ten Lily Potter woke up. She checked the clock and realized the time. She didn't have to think twice about the date. It was the 31st of July; it was Harry's birthday. Immediately she was worried. Harry was always up early on his birthday. Although this was only Harry's third birthday she was filled with worry. No matter what, on any special occasion Harry was up at 7:30 sharp. Lily rolled over and started to shake her husband awake. 'James! James! James, wake UP!' Lily kept shaking her husband, trying to wake him up. Apparently James was enjoying the extra sleep he got. 'James, it's almost half ten on _July 31__st__!' _Lily said trying to stress the importance of it. As soon as the words penetrated James's sleep clouded brain he shot up.

'It's half ten?' he questioned.

'Yep,' Lily replied.

'On the 31st?' he questioned again.

'Uh-huh'

'Of July?' he queried.

'That's right.'

'And Harry's not up yet?' he questioned once more, a worried look in his eyes.

'Nope, he's not up yet.' Lily said the worry seeping into her voice.

They heard a pop from downstairs and a minute later Sirius was in there room.

'You two just woke up?' he asked. They both nodded.

'Harry's not awake yet?' he questioned again.

'Nope,' Lily answered.

'It's the 31st?' Sirius asked.

'Yep,' James replied.

'Of July?' he asked again. James and Lily both nodded the worry written clearly on their faces. The three of them rushed into Harry's room to find him sleeping peacefully. Lily put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and found it was normal. She grabbed her wand and waved it over him to see if there was anything wrong. There was nothing wrong. They heard another pop from downstairs and seconds later Remus was in Harry's room. He opened his mouth to say something but Lily beat him to it.

'Before you say anything, Remus, let me answer your questions. Yes it is the 31st of July. Yes we just woke up. Yes Harry is still asleep. And yes he is perfectly fine as far as we can tell.' Remus shook his head and chuckled slightly. Just then Harry stirred. He looked up at the adults staring at him and then he realized what day it was.

'It my birthday.' Said Harry finally realizing. They all sighed in relief.

'You had us so worried, Harry. We expected you to be up earlier,' the four of them said in unison.

'Sowrry,' Harry said looking up at them with big innocent eyes.

'It's okay Harry. Now what d'you say we go downstairs open your presents and eat some cake?' asked Sirius.

'YAYYYY! Pwesents! Cake!' said Harry making them all laugh.

They got downstairs and Harry began unwrapping his presents. He had of course gotten another broom, this one bigger than the last as he had outgrown it. It was obvious that the broom was from Sirius. It had become somewhat a tradition by know.

'Thank you, Uncle Pafoot,' Harry said in his somewhat babyish voice. He opened the next package to find a mini quidditch set that was big enough for them to set up in their back garden. Lily looked at the card and saw that it was from Dumbledore. She gasped. Sure, Albus adored Harry but he wouldn't send him something that expensive. She would have to remember to thank him later. She saw the others eyes widen as they saw who it was from but they all kept quite. The next present Harry unwrapped was a new pillow; they knew at once that it was from the Weasleys. It was a handmade Gryffindor crest pillow and Harry loved it, he kept it by his side as he continued to unwrap the rest of his presents. The next present was from Remus. He had got Harry a bed set, which went with one of the presents he was getting from Lily and James, it was a quidditch themed bed set that showed a clear sky and players frozen in place playing the game. It had a snitch on the pillow that made it look like it was above the bed. It also came with decorative pillows in the form of a snitch, a quaffle and two bludgers. The pillows acted like the actual balls with the exception of the bludgers not hurting and the quaffle returning whenever they got too far away.

'Thank you, Uncle Mooy,' said Harry admiring his new bed set.

'I'll be back in a minute, guys,' James said standing up. He walked out the room and up the stairs. Harry looked curiously after his dad but stayed put. He opened the next present which was a big box of Honeydukes sweets. Harry loved sweets; he would eat them all the time if he could. Fortunately he knew that this box was from his parents and the only way he would get more next year was if he made this last until his next birthday.

'Thank you, mummy,' he said quietly 'Thank you, daddy,' he said a little louder so that James, who was on the stairs could hear him.

'You're welcome, little man! Now let's go upstairs for your next present,' James said, grinning like an idiot. He picked Harry up and they all went upstairs. As they neared Harry's room, James put his hand over Harry's eyes. Lily opened the door and they stepped inside. When James removed his hand from Harry's eyes Harry gasped. His present was a new bed that was shaped exactly like a quidditch pitch. It had the loops and the stands and everything. The stands were big enough for Harry to sit in and the benches had been designed to be like bookshelves. There was a scoreboard that James had insisted on making into a television and one of the stands had snacks in it. The goals could actually be used to play and there was enough room for Harry to fly his broom. The bed was big enough for Harry to use for a few years, and Harry loved it. James had come upstairs to fix it while Harry was opening his presents.

'It's the best pwesent I gotted!' Harry exclaimed with delight. After that they headed back downstairs and finished opening Harry's presents. He had gotten a couple of books because Lily and James thought it was time he read some books. He had also gotten a few more photos for his album and some posters for his wall. Some were quidditch teams and a few were pictures of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor crest and blown up pictures of his family. After they were done with presents they cut Harry's cake, a simple chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written in red and gold letters. The rest of the day they just lazed around and played with Harry – and of course they played a lot of quidditch. As it got to about nine o clock they all went to bed – Sirius and Remus were staying over again, they may have to make that permanent. It was one of the best days Harry had had in his three years of life.

**A/N2: I know this might be a little repetitive but I promise it'll change soon. I was thinking of maybe doing a regular day at the Potter household? Also I know I haven't put Wormtail in but I just can't bring myself to do it. I think it would be too hard for them to deal with maybe in a few chapters. I know up top it said I would be updating soon, but I am in the process of moving so I don't know how long it will be. If you have any ideas you want me to put in let me know and I'll be sure to try. Oh and that second to last line is going to happen for sure. Not sure when but it will happen soon. I just figure that they're there so often anyway. I think that's about it. Until we meet again. **

**-**_**PotterWeasley6274**_


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Day

**Moving Day**

**A/N: So this chapter is about Sirius and Remus moving in. I know I said it might take me awhile to update but some of the reviews I got encouraged me to update faster. So it is currently half twelve in the morning – as in just after midnight – and I am writing this so I can give you guys an update as soon as possible.**

It had been a while since Harry's birthday and there wasn't really another special occasion that anyone outside the house knew about. Yet the three year old was up at seven-thirty sharp. Harry started clapping and laughing loudly, effectively waking his parents up. Lily and James Potter walked into their son's room minutes after waking up and saw that their son was extremely excited.

'Hey, little man, you're excited about today, huh? You're Uncle Padfoot and you're Uncle Moony are moving in today!' James said an excited smile on his face.

'About time, too, they've been staying over so much since we got this place, I'm surprised they hadn't moved in before now,' Lily said walking further into the room and picking her son up, 'you're getting heavier Harry! Soon I'm not gonna be able to pick you up anymore!' just then they heard two simultaneous _pops _from downstairs and Sirius and Remus ran up the stairs and into Harry's room with huge smiles on their faces. They were both excited that they were moving in with their best mates. Sirius took Harry from Lily and spun him around; Harry giggled and clapped as his godfather spun him around.

'Yay! Uncle Pafoot and Uncle Moony moving in!' Harry clapped and then he blew a raspberry in Sirius's face.

'Oi! What was that for you little-' Sirius was cut off by Remus laughing. 'What in the name of Merlin are you laughing at?' he demanded of Remus.

'He is being a _Marauder_ you dimwit,' Remus choked out between laughs.

'Oh you cheeky little monkey! You really are a mini-marauder. Strange I didn't start marauding till I was five and I know your dad started at the same age, not sure about your uncle Moony though. You started marauding a few years early,' Sirius said, also laughing now.

'Alright you two are we going to start moving you in or not?' Lily asked laughing at two of her favourite people.

'Yeah you know we want to get this all done today,' James said laughing. After that they started getting Remus and Sirius's things from their respective apartments. They spent the afternoon setting up the rooms. When they were done Sirius's room was almost an exact replica of the boys' dorm at Hogwarts except it had silk gold and red hangings for wallpaper and pictures of their time at Hogwarts and after on the walls. He also had a couple of muggle pictures and lots of pictures of Gryffindor quidditch team and Hogwarts quidditch matches as well as pictures of different broomstick models. He also had a beanbag chair shaped like a bludger (he had been a beater at school). Remus's room was done in almost the same manner except he did not have the muggle pictures or the pictures of the Quidditch team. He had a bookshelf with an extensive book collection – muggle and wizard. He too had a beanbag chair shaped like a quaffle (he had not been on the quidditch team but James had bought one for all of them two years back). When they were done setting up they went downstairs and ate dinner. After dinner they went into the sitting room and everyone except Harry fell onto the couch. Harry ran around the room playing with some of his toys as the adults watched him. Soon after that they all went upstairs. Before going to bed they went into Harry's room to put him to bed. After he was asleep they all went to their separate rooms and fell asleep immediately. It had been a tiring day but it was worth it.

**A/N2: This time it really will be a while before I update. Also I apologize for the shortness and possibly the boringness but I like this chapter. Until next time, keep on reading.**

_**-PotterWeasley6274**_


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Day at the PotterBlac

**Just a day at the Potter/Black/Lupin residence… So a hectic day indeed.**

**A/N: So this is all I could think up. I'm thinking I might not stick with the theme of Harry' birthday and Christmas but alternate between birthdays of everyone and maybe a couple of Christmases. And if you reviewed then thanks. I know it's taken forever for me to update and I'm really sorry!**

It was an ordinary day at the Potter/Black/Lupin residence; this meant that it was a hectic day. The Marauders never let there be a dull moment except for at the end of the day when they sat and watched Harry play with his toys. Currently they were all outside playing quidditch. This included Harry, Lily watched as her three year old son played quidditch with Ron, Fred and George Weasley. They had set up the Mini Quidditch pitch Harry had received for his last birthday and Harry spent as much time as he could out there. Just as Lily was thinking that her son would definitely be a quidditch star when he grew up, little Ginny Weasley ran into the kitchen.

'Aunt Lily! The boys won't let me play with them!' the two year old screamed.

'Boys!' Lily screamed, 'at least let Ginny referee!' Lily sighed and watched as Ginny ran outside to referee the kids match. About ten minutes later Harry ran into the house followed by Ron who was closely followed by the twins. Following the kids was none other than the Marauders chasing the kids into the house. Ginny walked into the house calmly behind them.

'Sorry but the twins didn't want to get in the house so I had to chase them in,' James said walking up to Lily with a smile on his face.

'It's fine. I guess it's lunchtime?' Lily questioned already pulling out the things she would need for sandwiches. Ten minutes later found her calling everyone to the table. Naturally the marauders all started to eat as soon as they sat down and Harry followed the example of his dad and his two favourite uncles. Lily looked fondly at her four favourite guys and smiled. Two hours later and the Weasleys had gone and Lily was sitting with the Marauders watching her son play with his toys. Harry picked out one of his favourite toys which was a detailed Hogwarts playset with people animals and the marauders who would switch from there animagus forms to their human forms whenever Harry changed it to night. Lily felt at peace and barely listened as the Marauders discussed their adventures at Hogwarts, instead she thought about how lucky they all were to be sitting there right now. Soon enough she felt herself being lifted and realized that she had fallen asleep when she was placed in her bed and she heard James whisper 'Say goodnight to mummy, Harry.' 'Night Mummy,' came Harry's voice then she heard footsteps and they were gone. Five minutes later she felt the left side of the bed sink and she knew James had lain down next to her. She snuggled into James's side and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about their future and their past.

**A/N: So this chapter isn't much dialogue mainly Lily admiring her family and just a day in their life now that it is 100% Voldemort free. I was actually thinking maybe the next chapter I'd do James's birthday and have some flashbacks and memories. Tell me if you liked it or didn't. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. I should be updating soon. Until then.**

_**-PotterWeasley6274**_


	7. Chapter 7: James's Birthday

**James's Birthday**

**A/N: Hi! I know I usually just stick to Harry's birthday and Christmas and I have been doing different things recently. Now I'm going back to the birthday and Christmas track but not just Harry's. Sorry I uploaded the wrong one earlier. Anyway on to the story! _  
**

James Potter was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully. This was about to change. His wife, son and two best mates crept into his room. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and leapt onto the bed at the same time Lily put Harry down. Harry crawled up to his dad's face and started pulling gently on his hair. Padfoot bounded up to James's head and licked him. James woke up and shook his head.

'Padfoot, ger'off,' he laughed. He turned to see his son tugging on his hair, 'Harry,' he said half laughing, 'Stop! I'm up!' Lily picked Harry up and Padfoot jumped off of the bed. Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and took Harry from Lily.

'You better get outta bed, James, or Harry and Padfoot might attack you again,' Remus chuckled.

'Alright, I'm up,' James said climbing out of bed. He went to the bathroom and when he emerged he found them all stood by the door waiting for him. As soon as he had exited the bathroom they had began to walk out of the door. 'OI! Aren't you supposed to wait for me?' James exclaimed indignantly. They all stopped by the stairs and waited – somewhat impatiently on Sirius's part – for James to catch up to them and go downstairs. They entered the sitting room and James saw a big table had been brought into the sitting room and had all of James's favourite foods on it.

After breakfast they sat on the floor around a rather large pile of presents. Sirius was acting like a kid on Christmas morning. Harry laughed at his godfather's antics while Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and sat down next to him. Lily laughed at the both of them before sitting down next to them. James sat down with Harry in between Lily and Sirius.

'Open mine first, Prongs!' pleaded Sirius. James pretended to consider it amusing the others and torturing Sirius.

'Alright, Padfoot I suppose it wouldn't hurt to open yours first.' James ripped the wrapping paper off of the large rectangular package that Sirius pushed towards him. There was a broomstick servicing kit inside and a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

'Padfoot this must've cost a fortune! Mate you shouldn't've,' James exclaimed grinning enormously. All of a sudden James heard Harry's voice.

'Open Uncle Moony's present next!' Harry yelled excitedly to his dad.

'Okay, which one is Uncle Moony's?' Harry a large flat rectangular package toward James. The usual question of 'it's not a book is it, Moony?' Remus shook his head.

'Open it and see,' Remus replied. James tore the paper off of it and saw a large photo of The Marauders, Lily and Harry.

'Moony, this is amazing,' James said. He couldn't find anything else to say. He turned to Harry and said, 'So, little man what do I open next?' Harry pushed a little package toward him. On the label it said from Lily and Harry. He opened the package to see a key ring that had a doe a stag and a fawn on it. Lily pulled out her keys and James saw a matching key ring hanging from them. After that James opened the rest of his presents and saw he had received many amazing things including a moleskin pouch from Hagrid and a scrapbook of some of the Marauders greatest achievements at Hogwarts and picture of the Marauders and Some with them and Lily from Albus and McGonagall. Peter was missing from all of them. Appearing to have walked out. He received a Weasley jumper from the Weasleys which was odd considering that they usually came on Christmas. But he was glad for it. He got some other things like Zonko's products and Honeydukes sweets. After all the presents were unwrapped they ate lunch and cut James's Quaffle cake. After that they just lazed around, the Marauders played Quidditch for awhile and Lily and Harry watched. After that they ate dinner and played with Harry until you got tired and went to bed. In James's opinion it was the best birthday he had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering the Betrayal

**Remembering the Betrayal**

**A/N: So I know I said I was going back to the track of birthdays and Christmas but I got a request for this chapter. I hope you like this and hope it lives up to expectations **

**Italics are memories.**

James sat on the sofa in his sitting room staring at the picture Remus had given him. He was sad that the Marauders were one person short. Peter was missing from the picture. He was missing from all of the pictures of the Marauders. James had not wished for it to be this way. He wished it was still Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, but he didn't think that he could forgive Peter for a long time. He knew that he would not leave Peter out of the stories he would tell Harry about the Marauders in Hogwarts, but he did not know if he would ever let Harry meet his "Uncle Wormtail" staring at the picture he thought back to the betrayal.

_Wormtail had been acting strange for a few weeks. It had started just after they had made him secret keeper instead of Sirius. He stopped coming around so often and he was hardly at Order meetings. When asked he said he was visiting his sick mother. Later they found out he was working for Voldemort. After that night when they were attacked Sirius, Remus and James went after him. They cornered him on a street and he confessed to everything. The ministry officials__ arrived at the scene soon after they cornered Peter. When James explained what had happened Peter was sent to Azkaban without trial. _

James sighed and shook his head try to rid his mind of those thoughts. He wasn't happy that one of his best mates betrayed him, but he was happy that his family was safe. In Sirius's room Remus and Sirius were looking through the scrapbook Albus and McGonagall had given James for his birthday. Every time they came across a picture they would sigh unhappily. As they reached a photo taken in their seventh year they thought back to Peter's betrayal.

_Sirius had suggested that James and Lily make Peter secret keeper because Sirius was too obvious. When they switched to Peter he began acting really weird. He was absent from most order meetings and hardly ever came around. He kept saying he was visiting his sick mother. Then on Halloween night when Sirius heard James calling for him out of his fireplace he knew that Peter was the traitor. Later that day when Remus heard the three of them cornered Peter on a street and they duelled. The ministry officials arrived and peter was sent to Azkaban._

Sirius and Remus both came back from their flashbacks at the same time. They wished it could be different but they couldn't turn back the clock. They were glad that their family was same. Downstairs in the kitchen Lily was reflecting on the betrayal.

_When Voldemort broke the door down on Halloween Lily was devastated. Peter was supposed to be their friend. How could he betray them? Suddenly Lily felt anger well up inside her. The Marauders had accepted Peter they had taken him under their wing; they had done everything for him. And what does he do? He turns his back on them when he gets a "better offer." They had been like brothers. James had been sure that Peter wouldn't betray them, she had been too. She heard the words being screamed and the anger flared stronger. She vowed that if she lived she would hunt Peter down. She heard the fight raging on and thought that James must've dodged and survived but she was too mad to register anything. Next thing she knew Voldemort was outside the door to the nursery. Everything went black until James woke her up. 'I'm going to kill that rat,' was all he said. When James, Sirius and Remus left to find Peter the next day she hoped they would find him and get him put in Azkaban for life. She felt sadness that he had done this to them and she was thinking this way, but she couldn't help it; he had tried to harm her family. When James came back and told her Peter was in Azkaban she collapsed into his arms glad that they were safe finally._

Lily was pulled out of her flashback when Harry raced into the kitchen.

'Daddy, Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot are acting strange. I asked them why they said "remembering Uncle Wormtail"' Harry said confused. Lily took his hand and led him into the sitting room. She called Sirius and Remus downstairs.

'I know we've all been remembering Peter and his betrayal. Harry is getting worried and I think we should tell him who Uncle Wormtail is. Not why he isn't around but who he is. And we need to agree not to think about it again until we tell harry what happened.' The rest agreed and they sat down to tell Harry who Uncle Wormtail was.

'Uncle Wormtail was one of us...' James began. Thirty minutes later they had finished telling him and Harry was playing with his toys. They sat there all of them happy and glad that they had finally told Harry part of one of their biggest secrets. Harry probably wouldn't meet Uncle Wormtail but he would know who he is. It was another hour or two before they went to bed. Sleeping peacefully as they had for the past three – almost four – years.

**A/N: So I don't know if it lives up to expectations or not but I hope it does. I like this chapter and I know the end sounds like the end to the story but it's not. Also Sirius and Remus's flashback is the same. I just thought they would be pretty much the same so I didn't feel like writing them out twice. There is one part I am putting down here of Remus's flashback. Here it is:**

_**When Remus heard that the Potters had been attacked he rushed over. When he saw Sirius inside he realized that they had switched. Anger welled inside him – not that they hadn't told him but that Peter had betrayed them. That rat. **_

**The rest is the same as Sirius's flashback. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review maybe? XD **

**Until next time**

_**-PotterWeasely6274**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Marauders Apologizes

**The Marauders Apologizes**

**A/N: I know I said that after the last chapter I'd be going back to birthdays and Christmas but this is all I could think up. It wouldn't leave me alone.**

There was a knock on the door of the Potter residence and James jumped off of the sofa. They had not been expecting anyone to stop by today but James was bored and was glad for someone to talk to seeing as Remus, Sirius, Lily and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley. He opened the front door to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at him.

'Professor Dumbledore. To what do I owe the pleasure?' James asked surprised to see his former headmaster on his doorstep.

'Ah, James, I told you to call me Albus. You are no longer in school. Where are Sirius, Remus, Lily and Harry?' Albus asked.

'They're in Diagon Alley. Do you want me to call them?'

'Yes I need to speak to all of you together.' James pulled his two-way mirror out of his pocket and called Sirius. A minute later they all appeared in the sitting room.

'If you would all sit down, I will explain why I am here,' Albus said taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

'I am here because I wanted to tell you about how I knew to tell you to go into hiding. You all knew that I had a spy in Voldemort's inner circle. What you don't know is that the spy was Severus Snape – do not disturb me – when Severus realized that Voldemort was going to come after Harry he was devastated. He knew that Lily would not give up her son and would die. He told me to protect all of you by any means necessary. He said he would forgive all of you in a heartbeat as long as you survived. He wants to be a part of your life if that is possible and he wants to know if it would be possible for him to possibly eventually become a Marauder,' Albus smiled at them and saw that they were smiling back, he knew they were considering it, 'he also says that if you wish to speak to him - he understands if you don't – but if you do he will be at the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley today at five. That is all.' Albus got up to leave. He was at the door when he heard James's voice.

'Professor, would you tell Severus that we can't make it for five, but we can be there for five thirty,' James said and Albus could hear him smiling.

James went back into the sitting room and sat down by his fellow Marauders

'I think that we should apologize to Severus and I think he could be a Marauder.' No-one objected to this.

'I think you're right Prongs. If he tried to save your life after everything we did to him then he can be a Marauder,' Sirius said. Everyone stared at him shocked that he would agree. The matter was settled if Sirius agreed to it as Remus didn't have a problem with Severus.

At five twenty-five they set out to Diagon alley to meet Severus. When they got to the designated meeting place they saw that he was already waiting there.

'Severus, I want to apologize for being such a git to you when we were at school. I speak for all of us Marauders when I say that we are sorry. I want to ask you if you would like to be our fourth Marauder.' James said smiling when he saw the huge grin on Snape's face.

'Just one question,' Severus said.

'Okay, ask,' James said.

'Will you let Harry call me Uncle Sev?'

'Well he kinda already does.'

'What do you mean?'

'We told him about you and when we were done he said "Uncle Sev" so what do you want your Marauder name to be?'

'How about Snakes?'

'Fits you perfectly,' Remus, Sirius, James and Lily said in unison.

**A/N: So did the ending annoy you? If it did sorry. I know some people don't like it when they say Snape is the true fourth Marauder but it seems fitting to me. Anyway Until next time**

_**PotterWeasley6274 **_


	10. Chapter 10: Lily's Birthday

**Lily's Birthday**

**A/N: So I am once again back on the track of birthdays, not sure how long it will stay like that. I decided to skip over Harry's fourth birthday simply because I couldn't think of anything. So Harry is now four and he can speak properly now, though his voice is still a little babyish. I know I don't usually do dedications but seeing as my hamster died this chapter is dedicated to him. Anyway on with the story.**

Lily Potter was sleeping peacefully. This peacefulness was not going to last very long. She felt a slight pressure on her mattress as her four year old son climbed up. Harry crawled up the bed until he was right next to his mothers face.

'Mummy wake up! It's your birthday!' the easily excited boy exclaimed. Lily woke up and saw her son sitting there bouncing slightly.

'I'm up Harry,' Lily said somewhat amused. She could smell strawberry pancakes and knew James was making breakfast. 'Why don't you go tell your dad and uncles that I'll be down in a few minutes while I go take a shower?' Lily asked.

'Okay!' Harry exclaimed as he jumped of the bed. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where James Sirius and Remus were sat. 'Mummy said she'll be down in a few minutes, she's takin' a shower.'

'Okay, Sirius, Remus would you set the table?' asked James.

'Fine, but only because it's Lily's birthday,' Sirius said a smile on his face, 'so James did you call the Snake yet?' he questioned.

'Yeah I sent a patronus to him he said he'll be here in a minute.' They heard a pop outside at the same time Harry said 'Uncle Sev!' and sure enough he walked in the door.

'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,' said Severus.

'Oi, Snake. How'd you know we were talkin' 'bout you?' Sirius questioned.

'The look on your face says it all, Padfoot, it was priceless. Plus I heard Harry say my name.' Severus said chuckling.

'Ah so the Prongslet gave it away.' Just then they heard Lily come down the stairs at the same time the doorbell rang. Lily opened the door and squealed.

'Marley!' she screamed as she saw her best friend Marlene McKinnon at the door, 'I didn't know you were coming.'

'James invited me. He said he wanted it to be a surprise,' Marlene said smiling. She was holding a neatly wrapped gift in her hand and she held it out to Lily.

'Thanks,' Lily said smiling brightly, she went and put it into the sitting room and then she and Marlene went into the kitchen. James had made pancakes, turkey rashers and egg. They were all sat at the table including Severus. When Sirius saw Marlene he looked like it had made his day. The only two empty seats were the one two the right of Sirius and the one in between James and Harry. Lily sat down between James and Harry and Marlene went and sat next to Sirius.

After breakfast they went into the sitting room so Lily could open her presents. 'Mummy open mine first!' Harry exclaimed.

'Okay, which one's yours?' Harry pushed a big package towards her. Lily tore off the wrapping paper to uncover a large package of sweets and a small heavy book. When she lifted up the book she saw that it was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _'I saved all my pocket money,' Harry said when he saw that his mum was confused; 'I hoped you would read me stories.' There was a smile on all of their faces. Lily was about to say something to Harry when she saw that Sirius was literally bouncing.

'Yes, Sirius,' she said, already knowing what he was going to say, 'I'll open yours next.'

Sirius beamed and pushed a rather large thick package towards her. Lily ripped of the wrapping paper and saw a photo album much like the one Albus and McGonagall had given James for his last birthday. On the front was three picture one of the Marauders (including Severus) Lily and Harry. One was of her family when she was little and one was of her and Severus in the park. She opened the album and saw pictures ranging from when she was little to pictures that had been taken just last week. She laughed when she saw a picture of her hexing James rather badly in their sixth year. And she was lost for a second when she saw a picture from their first date. They had saved space for more pictures and then there were things that meant a great deal to her: her first Hogwarts letter, the letter telling her she was a prefect, and the letter telling her she was Head Girl and her Head Girl badge. When she had finished looking through it she got up walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug. 'Thank you; it's one of the best presents I got.' The next present she opened was from Severus. It too was a book; he had given her the book that they had spent hours looking at and reading when they were kids. It was the book he had used to teach her about magic. She looked to Severus and beamed. 'Thanks, Sev, it means a lot,' she said and he smiled, happy that he had gotten her the right thing.

'Can you open mine now, Lily?' Marlene said, slightly annoyed that Lily hadn't gotten to her present yet.

'Alright, alright,' Lily said laughing at Marlene's slightly annoyed expression. She pulled Marlene's present towards her and tore of the wrapping paper to find a complete set of Jacqueline Wilson (Lily's favourite muggle author) books. Lily laughed as she remembered the time when she first introduced Marlene to the books. She instantly announced that Jacqueline Wilson was her new favourite author upon finishing the first book. When she pulled herself out of her flashback she found that Harry had pushed another present towards her.

'Whose is this one's Harry?' she asked.

'Daddy's,' was his simple reply. Lily smiled at James before tearing the wrapping paper off. Inside she found a magnificent quill set a Parker pen fountain pen set some coloured parchment and a wax seal set. It was all encased in a single box as if it was one set and Lily knew that James had seen her looking at it in Diagon Alley a week ago. 'Thanks, James it's exactly what I wanted,' Lily exclaimed excitedly. James was about to say something when Remus realized Lily hadn't opened his gift yet. He exclaimed loudly and they all looked towards him surprised.

'Something wrong mate?' James asked.

'I just realized Lily hadn't opened my present yet,' Remus said slightly embarrassed.

'Which one's yours, Remus?'

'This one,' he said passing her a mid-size package. She opened it to reveal all the Teddy Robinson books. She gasped staring at them in awe. 'Remus this must've cost a fortune. These are classics.' She opened the first one and saw that it was a first edition. 'Remus this must've cost you £100 at least.'

'You were worth it Lil,' was all he said. After that Lily finished opening the rest of her presents. They included a package of homemade treats and a jumper from the Weasleys, which she was immensely thankful for because of the intense cold at that time of the year. A multitude of Gryffindor clothing from Albus and McGonagall that had lots of hats scarves gloves socks and jumpers and a moleskin pouch from Hagrid that was exactly like the one he had given James. The note it came with said it was a matching set.

At the end of the day Severus and Marlene went home after cutting the cake and playing with Harry. Sirius walked Marlene to the door and when he came back he had a huge smile on his face.

'What're you so happy about?' questioned Remus.

'I'm taking Marlene on a date tomorrow, and she kissed me!'

Lily looked at James confused.

'He's had a crush on Marlene since 6th year,' James said chuckling. They all watched as Sirius played and waltzed around crazily. He was like that for the rest of the night.

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but I love the idea of Sirius and Marlene so for this she's alive. And if the end bugged you a little I'm sorry. And the books Lily received where books I absolutely love and have been reading since I was a little kid and I simply couldn't resist the temptation. Also sorry I haven't updated in forever, but after the last time I posted I was completely stumped. I hadn't planned on using three of my ideas in three days. It could be awhile till I update but on the bright side this my longest chapter yet 1,306 words of story :D**

**Until next time**

**-**_**PotterWeasley6274**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sirius's Birthday

**Sirius's Birthday**

**A/N:**** So…Ummm…hi. I know it's been a long time but I've had computer issues and Muggle School and homework because I missed the Hogwarts Express in September. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

It was a special day in the Potter household, today was the birthday of one Sirius Orion Black. This day was special for two reasons, one was because it was Sirius's birthday and the second was because it was one of the only days in the year that Sirius would wake up early. This year was no exception; Sirius was awake at seven o clock sharp. He got out of bed and ran into his Godson's room. Sirius scooped Harry up out of his cot and threw him up into the air. He caught the giggling toddler without any effort and set him down on the floor.

'Do you wanna ride on Padfoot Harry?' Sirius asked the four year old. Harry giggled excitedly which Sirius took for a yes. He transformed and Harry clambered up onto his back. He wrapped his arms around the dog's neck like he had done this before and Padfoot padded softly into Remus's room next to Harry's. Unsurprisingly the marauder who went by the name of Moony was already awake. When Padfoot and Harry reached his bed, Remus picked Harry up off of Padfoot's back and Padfoot turned back into Sirius.

'Happy birthday, Padfoot,' Remus says hugging Sirius.

'C'mon, Remus, let's go wake up Lily and James,' Sirius said his eyes lighting up at the thought of waking James up like he did every birthday. They ran into the master bedroom and Sirius leaped into the air transforming in time to land on the bed. Remus chuckled and set Harry down on the bed.

'Padfoot, geroff,' James exclaimed groggily while Lily and Harry laughed. Sirius leaped of the bed and transformed back.

'C'mon I wanna open presents,' Sirius said almost whining. Without waiting for any of them he raced out of the room and down the stairs. Chuckling, James Remus and Lily, who was holding Harry, followed after him. They got downstairs and into the sitting room to see Sirius sitting surrounded by his presents and bouncing.

'Sirius Black, do not even think about opening any of those presents until I get back in here,' Lily said sternly, setting Harry on the floor. Sirius looked at her as if he was scared. He nodded his head vigorously and sat there completely still. Lily walked into the kitchen and quickly made all of Sirius's favourite breakfast foods. When they were done she floated them into the living room in front of her. When she reached the sitting room Sirius jumped up excitedly. James conjured a table and Lily set the food down. They quickly ate breakfast before they vanished the tables and sat down on the floor for Sirius to open his presents. As soon as they had sat down on the floor, Harry pushed a messily wrapped package towards him. He opened the package and saw a painting of a stag a wolf and a dog. Sirius could tell Harry had painted it himself. He picked Harry up and hugged him. 'Harry it's an amazing picture, thanks!'

'Here Sirius open this one next,' said Lily handing him a neatly wrapped present. Sirius ripped the paper off of the present and saw a scrapbook. It was bound in Gryffindor colours and had his name on the outside with a broomstick underneath and picture of the Potters, Remus and Sirius on the front. He opened the book and saw pictures of the marauders through the years at Hogwarts and his detention records and pictures of their pranks. It was very similar to the one James had but not quite the same. 'I thought you would want one of your own,' Lily said smiling at him.

pushed another package towards him Sirius tore off the paper and uncovered a brand new bedset. It was red and gold and had pictures pasted on it as he watched the pictures changed, he turned it over to the back and saw that the curtains had storage pockets that could store anything no matter how heavy.

'You can store your wand and photo album in the curtains and the pictures on the blanket and pillow will change. I thought it would be something you would use,'

'I love it Remus it's amazing.' Sirius got up and hugged Remus before turning to the last present. It was a huge box shaped gift wrapped in paper covered in explosions. He tore off the wrapping paper and saw the traditional box of Zonko's and Honeyduke's products. He knew it was from James.

'Always the practical one, eh James,' Sirius said smiling brightly at James. 'Hey, James isn't Severus coming today?'

'No, he can't get away from Hogwarts.' James said. Sirius seemed rather disappointed but within a minute he was back to himself.

'What do you say we go play some Quidditch?'

'YEAH!' Harry shouted more enthusiastic than his dad at the mention of Quidditch. They spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch and eventually ended up flopping on the sofa exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos AKA Chri

**Chaos A.K.A Christmas**

**A/N: I know I just did Sirius's birthday and that is in the middle of spring, but I thought that in honour of Christmas I would write a Christmas chapter. **

It was Christmas time and Lily Potter was exhausted. All day she had been trying all day to wrap up presents and decorate. Her five year old son, Harry was wreaking havoc like he did every Christmas. James had gone out to the store to get a few last minute things. She had also told him to make a stop to Diagon Alley to pick up a present for Harry. She had ordered him a training wand and had been waiting for it to come. She had received an owl today confirming its delivery and had sent James to pick it up. She had been trying to wrap up the other gifts they had bought for everyone but Harry liked to play in the wrapping paper and stomp on bubble wrap. She was getting quite frustrated with Harry. There were a handful of people who could control Harry and get him to calm down at this time of year. Usually Lily was one of the people who could calm him down but he was taking more of a liking to his dad and uncles this year. Most mums would be frustrated at this but Lily was glad. It might sound really bad for her to be thinking that but Harry was a true little Marauder and it was easier for her to let one of the boys handle him when she was trying to do something that required a lot of attention. Just as she was about to snap Sirius came down the stairs. Harry clapped his hands and thrust his arms up in the air, gesturing for Sirius to pick him up. Sirius picked him up and Harry laughed.

'Uncle Padfoot, I'm bored. Can we play Quidditch?' Harry asked a spark in his eyes at the thought of being in the air. Sirius looked at Lily and saw that she would agree to anything if it would allow her to wrap the presents in peace.

'Let's go ask Uncle Moony if he wants to play and then we'll go outside.' They headed out of the room. Lily sat down with a sigh and began to wrap the presents at last. Ten minutes later she heard the boys heading downstairs and out to the back garden where they had set up the Quidditch pitch. About half an hour after that she heard the front door shut followed by the sounds of James footsteps in the hall and his appearance in the doorway to the living room.

'Where are they?' he asked when he realized the room was relatively clean.

'Back garden. They're playing Quidditch. Go ahead and join them.' Lily laughed as James ran out into the garden. She still had plenty of gifts to wrap and she sat down once again and continued to wrap them up. Two hours later she had finally finished wrapping the presents and the boys had just come back inside. Dinner was almost done and they were just waiting to eat. Lily walked into the living room and told the boys food was done and they ran into the kitchen without hesitation. An hour and a half later they were done eating and were heading up to bed. Knowing they would be up early tomorrow because Harry would wake up at seven sharp.

At seven a.m. everyone in the house was woken by Harry yelling 'Happy Christmas' at the top of his lungs. Once everyone had been woken up and had used the loo, James picked Harry up, slung him onto his shoulders, and they all raced downstairs. They plopped themselves down in front of the tree and Sirius immediately took the task of handing out gifts. Harry had the biggest pile of presents, of course. As soon as Sirius had stopped passing out the presents Harry attacked his presents. Sirius had given him a book on Quidditch plays that focused on seekers. Remus had given him a new Quidditch uniform and seeker gloves. Lily and James had given him a few presents including a training wand and an owl. He also got a new sweater form the Weasleys, as did everyone else, and some new toys from McGonagall and Dumbledore. Sirius had gotten a new beaters bat from James and a box of Zonko's products from Remus. Lily gave him a shock dog collar and a box of his favourite Honeyduke's sweets. Harry had drawn him a picture of Padfoot, Prongs and Moony under a full moon. Remus and James had also gotten a drawing from Harry along with a new set of Quidditch and regular ropes each and Honeyduke's chocolate. Lily had given James a book on defensive spells, which he was ecstatic about, and she had given Remus a year's supply of wolfsbane potion and a chew toy. James had given Lily all the boks in her favourite series: _ A series of unfortunate events _by Lemony Snicket. Sirus and Remus had also given her books. Sirius had given her the _Inkheart _trilogy and Remus had given her _Hogwarts: A History. _Harry had given her a drawing of herself reading in a chair. After they had all opened their presents they ate Christmas dinner and goofed around for the rest of the day before going to sleep completely happy. 


	13. Chapter 13: Harry's New Friend

**Harry's New Friend**

**A/N: So this idea has been done before but I couldn't resist I had to do it. Hope you enjoy this one.**

It was the 7th of January and the winter holidays had just ended. For Harry this meant going back to school. Harry was in year one at the local primary school. Lily had insisted that he got to Muggle School up until he got his Hogwarts letter. Eight thirty in the morning found Lily and Harry Potter standing outside his class waiting for the doors to open. Next to them stood a little girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. She had picked up a flower from the ground and was making it float in her palm. She was not standing with her parents and it seemed that they were not there at all. Lily picked her son up and whispered in his ear.

'Who is that girl, Harry?' she asked

'I don't know, mummy, she wasn't in my class last term.'

'I want you to try and be her friend, okay?'

'Yes, mummy,' Harry replied. He didn't have any friends at his school because they all thought he was strange, but he was fine with that. Just then the door opened and the teacher motioned for them to come in.

'Bye Harry I'll pick you up after school.'

'Bye Mum,' was all he said. He walked inside and went to hang his coat up. For as long as he had been at school the hook next to his had been empty. Today there was a name on the hook. The little girl he had seen outside walked up to the hook and hung up her coat.

'Hi,' Harry said to her.

'Hello,' she said somewhat shyly.

'My name's Harry, what's yours?'

'My name's Hermione,' she said a little more confidently.

'Do you want to be my friend, Hermione?' Hermione nodded glad that she had a friend already. 'I saw what you did outside and I want to tell you a secret,' Harry said, hoping to make her feel welcome, 'I can do that to.' Hermione looked at him in awe.

'Really?'

'Yep, my mum and dad can to.'

'My parents can't,' she said.

'Sometimes it works like that, my mum's parents couldn't do it either, if you want I can ask my parents to explain it to you.'

'Yes, please! Would it be okay if I came over after school today?' just as Harry was about to reply the teacher called for silence. He looked at Hermione and they came to an agreement to talk at break.

Two hours later found them sitting on a bench on the playground.

'Hermione, my parents won't have a problem with you coming over but won't your parents want to know?'

'My parents don't really care, Harry, they think the more time I'm not around the better.'

'Alright, come over today and my parents will explain. I just have to tell them.'

'How can you do that from school, Harry?'

'I'll show you,' he said as he pulled a two-way mirror out of his pocket. He looked into it and said 'Lily Potter,' about thirty seconds later his mum's face appeared in the mirror.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, mum, I wanted to know if Hermione could come over after school.'

'It's fine by me if it's okay with her parents,' she said looking at Hermione.

'My parents won't care Mrs Potter,' Hermione said

'Okay, I'll pick you up when I come to get Harry.'

'Okay, bye mum.' Just as he put his mirror back in his pocket the whistle blew to signal the end of break. They walked back inside eagerly anticipating the end of the day.

The rest of the day was a blur. One minute they were doing their maths lesson and the next they were waiting outside for Lily to come and get them. When Lily got there Harry and Hermione were both waiting there and there was no sign of Hermione's parents. She took them home and made them some food before she sat down with Hermione to explain to her about muggle-borns.

'Hermione, before I explain I need you to understand that everything I say is completely true. I'm a witch and Harry his dad and his uncles are all wizards, alright?' Hermione nodded and looked at Lily waiting for her to go on. 'Hermione you are a witch. Sometimes it happens that non-magical people, who we call Muggles, have a magical child. My parents were Muggles. It's very normal for this to happen, okay?' Hermione nodded then looked between Lily and Harry like she wanted to say something but couldn't say it in front of Harry.

'Harry, go into your room for a minute,' Lily said. Harry went up the stairs to his room as Lily lead Hermione to the couch.

'Mrs. Potter is it normal for muggle parents to hit their wizard children?' Hermione asked.

'First, call me Lily, and second no it's not. Have your parents been hitting you?'

'Yes, they have since I started to do weird things.'

'Listen, Hermione, we are going to get you out of your house. You can stay the night here and then we'll figure it out, Okay?' Hermione nodded and they heard the pop of apparition. A minute later they heard footsteps on the stairs, a cry of "Uncle Padfoot, you're home!" and a laugh, before they saw Sirius come into the room with a chuckling Harry in his arms.

'Guess what, Lils, I have amazing news!' he exclaimed excitedly, then he moved aside as Lily's best friend, Marlene, walked in the room and took hold of Sirius's hand.

**A/N: What could Sirius's big news possibly be? You'll have to wait to find out. Message me if you have an idea. You can probably guess.**

_**Until next time**_

_**-PotterWeasley6274**_


	14. Chapter 14: Some Unexpected News

**Some Unexpected News**

**A/N: So you guys probably already know what Sirius's news was but there is more to it. I'll just let you read and find out.**

'Who's this?' Marlene asked when she saw Hermione.

'This is Harry's new friend, Hermione,' Lily said before continuing, 'Sirius, could you tell James we need him here and then meet me and Marlene in the kitchen?' she asked it but it was more like she was telling him. She went into the kitchen and Marlene followed. After about a minute, Sirius came into the room. About two minutes later James apparated into the kitchen.

'Lils, what is this about?' James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

'Well, first, what's your news?' she asked Sirius and Marlene.

'Um…Well…' Sirius said trying to figure out how to say it.

'We got married!' Marlene said, thinking it would take Sirius a century to get it out.

'Congratulations!' Lily and James said, almost at the same time. They moved to hug the both of them. After about five minutes, James realized that there had to be some other reason that he had been called home.

'So, Lils, what is this about?'

'Harry made a new friend at school today, her name is Hermione. She is a muggle-born witch and her parents hate her for it. She says they beat her. We need to do something.' James, Sirius, and Marlene stood there looking horrified. Eventually Sirius broke the silence.

'Marlene, I know this is a bit fast, but I think we should adopt her. If her parents don't love her for whom she is, then I want to show her what it's like to have a real family,' Sirius proclaimed passionately. Marlene stood there bewildered. She could do nothing but nod.

'Alright then. We'll call Albus and he can make this an official adoption. Just let me talk to Hermione first.' Lily said. She went back into the sitting room and crouched in front of Hermione. 'Hermione, I have an idea. Will you listen to it?' Hermione nodded. 'Harry's uncle Sirius wants you to be a part of his family. He lives with us so you'd live here too but you'd be his and Marlene's daughter. Are you okay with that?'

'Will they love me?' Hermione asked in a small voice.

'Of course. Will you accept their offer?' Hermione nodded and Lily took hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen. 'Did you call Albus?' she asked Sirius. Before he could answer she heard a pop and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room.

'I understand that an adoption is to take place,' he said in his soft voice. Sirius and Marlene nodded. 'You two are to be the parents of this young girl?' again they nodded. 'I am to take it that you got married recently?' once more they nodded. 'Alright then we shall begin, but if you could bring Harry down first we need a third witness.' Lily went upstairs and bought Harry down and then Dumbledore began.

'This young girl has not been cared for properly so it is required that she be moved to a better home with her consent. Do you agree to live with Sirius and Marlene Black?' Hermione nodded her head and Albus continued, 'And you two agree to take in Hermione as your daughter, to accept her into your family, treat her like your own, take care of her, and give her the last name Black?' Sirius and Marlene nodded. 'Then with power granted to me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare that Hermione is now Hermione Black.' He waved his wand and a fiery rope shot out binding the three of them together. 'Congratulations, you three, I shall leave you to get acquainted.' With that he left.

'Harry ran towards Hermione and hugged her. 'You're my cousin now!' he exclaimed happily and they all smiled. They spent the rest of the day celebrating and showing Hermione around her new home.

**A/N: So this chapter was a little more Sirius, but I liked it. Tell me what you think**


	15. Chapter 15: Ron's Birthday

**Ron's Birthday**

**A/N: So. Just to make things perfectly clear no one else has met Hermione yet. They do know that Sirius adopted her. So this is the first time the rest of the gang will meet Hermione, except for Remus of course. This is just a little chapter in honour of the birthday of one Ronald Weasley. I know it's a little late but hey it's all I could do.**

It was the first of March and the Weasley household was pure chaos. Ron was turning six today and he couldn't wait for his friends to come over. He was also excited to meet Harry's god sister. He was sat in the garden waiting for it to be ten o clock. He only had to wait five more minutes, but to him it felt like a lifetime before he heard the tell-tale pops of apparition. He saw his best friend walk through the garden gate followed by Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene, a small girl with bushy brown hair, and Remus. Behind them were Neville, Frank and Alice. He ran up to Harry and pulled his best friend into a hug. Then he stepped back and looked at Hermione shyly.

'Ron this is Hermione, Hermione this is Ron,' Harry said, smiling slightly at his best friend's shy expression.

'It's very nice to meet you,' Ron said quietly.

'It's very nice to meet you, too,' said Hermione. It took a while after that for Ron and Hermione to get used to each other but by the time they sat down to eat, it was like they had known each other forever. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron as they ate lunch. It was a purely Gryffindor party, there was Gryffindor plates and cups and forks and spoons, even the cake was a Gryffindor crest.

After they ate, it was time for Ron to open his presents. His parents had given him a Hogwarts playset. From the Potters he had gotten a set of Quidditch robes. The Blacks had given him a toy broom and a magnificent quill that Hermione picked out. Remus had given him a collection of muggle fairy tales with a note tucked inside. 'Now you know what Hermione's going on about when she says Cinderella.' The Longbottoms gave him a Chudley Cannons bed set and a new teddy.

After he opened his presents it was time for everyone to go as it was dark. Harry and Hermione were both reluctant to go but their parents made them, promising that they'd be back soon enough.

**A/N: So it's short but I have writer's block so it's the best I could think up. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
